Things Happened a Little Differently
by Hayden284ify
Summary: How will events change if Ichigo had sword training on top of martial arts?
1. The First Changes

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Bleach, I barely own anything!... any way I hope you enjoy this story

Arc 1: How Events Changed

Chapter 1

 **CLACK!**

"Great job Ichigo!" Masaki Kurosaki exclaimed, Masaki was a beautiful mother of three children, somehow still keeping a great figure, in her mid thirties she had long brown hair and was wearing a simple dark purple dress.

A nine year old Ichigo looked up at his mother with his big amber eyes; pride was obviously shining in them.

"Thanks mother!" Ichigo was at his sword training class dressed in a typical white training kimono which somehow worked well with his spiky orange hair and was currently sparing with one of the older students. "Watch me finish him." The dojo they were in was a small room with a simple layout; it had a wooden floor that reflected the artificial light from the ceiling lights. There was not a lot to the room other than some chairs for resting, and various weapons wooden and steel littering three of the walls, the final wall that was almost all glass, also held the entry door that showed a very dreary day with very dark and ominous clouds.

And it started again a nine year old Ichigo Kurosaki was sparing with a student four years his senior and was winning.

"Masaki your son is a prodigy!" exclaimed Sensei Daichi, a tall aging man in his late fifties with short black hair, also wearing a white training kimono. _"_ _This kid can fight at a tenth year level and he has only been here for four months!"_

Masaki looked up in surprise "Really you think so?"

"Of course Masaki, I have never seen one kid grow so quickly, he has already mastered everything I would show a regular student in that stayed here for ten years."

"Really, he has mastered this that quickly." _"_ _Isshin and I must have passed on our fighting traits to our son."_ "I bet there are still many things you could show him, and are you sure he needs such a huge bokken (wooden sword)?"

Masaki and Daichi both look at Ichigo currently using almost a completely offensive form of sword fighting on the student he was sparing with, the only strange thing was instead of having a shoto (short sword) like most of the students he was holding a daitō (long sword) that was as long as his body.

"I wasn't really sure about it at first, but after a week I realized that he has a higher than average natural strength that allows him to wield it effectively. And after the basic workouts he has been doing he now has the stamina to wield it to" Daichi replied.

"Hey Daichi-jiji … am I done for today or do you have something else for me?" A very excited Ichigo asked with his formerly conscious opponent lying on the ground bleeding from his nose.

"Ahh Ichigo haven't I taught you restraint!" " _That_ _is the third time this month_ _."_ "And don't call me old you should respect your teacher." Exclaimed Daichi.

"In your dreams Jiji, and he dropped his guard it's not my fault." Ichigo said still trying to hold in his energy.

"No Ichigo you must learn when your opponent is at his limits! You may be a prodigy on the physical side but you still have much to learn on the thinking side." Daichi replied trying and failing to look wise.

Masaki was trying to suppress a giggle behind her hand "Ichi honey, you did a great job you just have to learn when to let up on the attack, if your opponent is getting weaker and is making more mistakes the fight is coming to a close and you should be able to finish him with a grapple move like your karate instructor has shown you.." Masaki said to her downtrodden son.

"Really? Okay thanks for the advice mom! You always know what to say unlike the Jiji." Said Ichigo sporting his huge cheerful smile that Masaki loved to see so much.

"You can go spar against Aoi… try not to send him to the hospital." Interrupted Daichi a playful smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about it Daichi Sensei I'll be careful." And with that Ichigo and Aoi started there spar… which lasted about ten seconds. Aoi came charging in with a quick overhead attack hoping to catch Ichigo off guard. Ichigo sporting a scowl had one reply "tch" and quickly swung his bokken horizontally to collide with Aoi's overhead strike. But Ichigo being as strong as he was just batted Aoi's bokken directly out of his hands, and then Ichigo moved in and quickly brought him to the ground with a grapple, and finished with his giant (for him) bokken against Aoi's throat. "Nice try Aoi but I win" Said Ichigo still sporting a scowl.

"Man Ichigo can't you ever let me win?" Replied Aoi a pleading expression on his face, "what does that make it like 12 and 1 in your favor?"

"More like 15 and 0, I am still undefeated!" Ichigo stated now smiling down at Aoi with his hand extended to help him off of the floor.

 **Plip plip plip**

Daichi looked out the window of his small dojo with surprise "It wasn't suppose to rain today… hmm that is strange, well Ichigo now that you have progressed this fair I declare you my official apprentice!" " _This kid will surely be able to win nationals in a couple years."_ A small gasp was heard from both Ichigo and Aoi "I'll make a fortune!" Daichi said to himself out, not knowing he was speaking out loud.

"Really Jiji?" asked little Ichigo with an obvious happy gleam in his wide amber eyes, while Masaki was in the background with an obvious sweat drop. _"_ _He does know he spoke out loud right?"_

"Why yes my young student, you have way too much potential to just teach you the basic curriculum! I must pass on my vast knowledge of sword fighting! But you will have to promise to stop calling me an old man!"

Masaki tried to hold but she just couldn't "Hahaha, you would have to be delusional to think Ichi would promise that, and your vast knowledge." Masaki asked a mischievous smile on her face.

"Dah! Of course my vast knowledge, I am a master of the art known as sword fighting." Daichi replied getting flustered " _Of course I won't be able to get him to show me respect."_

"Hahahaha, mom stop messing with Sensei Daichi!" Ichigo exclaimed with a playful smile on his face.

"Okay honey, but what do you think about Daichi's proposal?" Asked Masaki more serious now.

"Are you kidding me of course I'll become his apprentice, I love learning this instead of karate it just feels more natural."

"Haha now I have a prodigy in my tutelage, I swear that you will be on the scale of a master by the end of two years!" exclaimed Daichi with a proud look on his face.

" _He says it feels more natural? Now I'm sure of it Isshin and I have passed on our fighting skills. Hopefully it is just or fighting skills, I know he can see ghosts but I can't feel a strong reiatsu on him."_ Thought Masaki "Well honey now that you are finished up I think it is time to head home before the storm gets to bad."

"Okay mom, let me get ready" replied Ichigo.

Five minute later Ichigo emerged from the bathroom with his spiky orange hair, he also was dressed in some worn out blue jeans and a long sleeved orange t-shirt with blue stripes. Him and Masaki were leaving the dojo hand in hand soon after.

"Good bye my young student and goodbye Masaki!" Yelled Daichi.

"Good bye Jiji!" Yelled back Ichigo with his bokken still strapped to his back.

The rain is getting harder we got to hurry. Thought Masaki.

* * *

Author Notes-

I hope you like the story; can you guess what is going to happen next? I would like to hear if you have any constructive criticism. So please leave a review.


	2. Someone Dies, but who is it?

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Regular speech"  
 _"People's Thoughts"_

Chapter 2

Ichigo and Masaki, both decked out in yellow rain suits that were completely drenched, were walking home, as they quickly approaching a familiar bridge and a raging river, Ichigo was overcome with many great memories of his family playing on this river bank. He, Yuzu, and Karin loved just running around playing tag on this bank. Now as he looked around he noticed that there was a young girl by the river bank.

"Hey mom? Doesn't that girl look lonely, should we help her?" Asked Ichigo.

"Huh, of course we can help her." _That girl is a spirit, so Ichigo still cannot tell the difference._

Suddenly Ichigo saw it, although it was hazy, there was a huge hairy monster that donned strange white mask with four holes in the middle; It was hunched over just sitting there on its hind legs, and it had its giant red clawed hands extended out. It was going to push her in the river!

"Watch out girl! He is going to push you in the river!" Ichigo yelled and started running to the girl _. "_ _I have to protect her!"_

"What! No Ichigo be careful!" _"Who is going to push her?"_ Masaki yelled uselessly at her son. _"_ _He is already so far ahead of me; I have to get to him!"_

" _Ah so my trap has sprung another human, and look it's a child he's probably not even eight years old!"_ "So my ingenious plan has sprung another live one! And look he is barely out of his diap-" Grand Fisher was interrupted as Ichigo hit him as hard as he could with his large bokken (wooden sword) right in his face. "Ow you little brat!" Screamed Grand Fisher as he dropped his disguise. _"_ _How can he see me? My disguise is perfect… and that really hurt."_

"Ichigo get away from it, it will kill you!" Masaki screamed franticly. " _He can see hollows better than I can!"_

"Screw playing with you, I am just going to kill you and eat your soul! I am the great Grand Fisher I will not be hurt by some human brat!" And with that Grand Fisher shoved his giant clawed hand right through the scrawny brat's chest.

"NO! Ichigo!" A shocked Masaki screamed. _"This can't be happening my baby boy_ _can't die."_

"What a lucky day! I get a two for one deal this time; I am going to have indigestion from over eating!" _"_ _I can't believe my luck, now I just have to kill the women and eat both of their souls."_ "Come here you pathetic girl let me kill you to." Grand Fisher was having a great day.

Masaki was crying over the paling and bloody body of Ichigo. "No Ichigo you can't die, you can't, how can I live with out seeing your smile again.

"Mommy" a confused Ichigo stated "I'm not dead I am right here!"

"Ichigo?" There he was Ichigo Kurosaki standing there still holding his bokken but there was something added to his attire, there was a strange chain attached to his chest, and it was broken. "No Ichigo, you are dead!"

"Dead? What do you mean, I am standing right here."

"No Ichigo that hollow killed you." Masaki barley chocked out through her tears streaming down her face.

"I don't understand? What is a hollow" Ichigo asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Yes honey now I need you to lis-" Whatever Masaki was going to say was cut off by Grand Fisher quickly hitting Masaki and knocking her away.

"Enough of this I the great Grand Fisher has grown bored of this, I will just kill you and eat both of you now."

"Mom! Hey don't hit my mother!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh really small fry? What are you going to do to stop me?" Grand Fisher asked in a mocking tone.

Ichigo had a visible tick mark on his head "What did you call me?" he asked in a dangerous voice now that he was looking down trying to control his anger his orange bangs had covered his amber eyes, his whole body shaking from rage.

"Oh did I hit a nerve shrimp? And look you're shaking in fear." " _What is this, I can feel a strong reiatsu, and it came out of no where is a shinigami on its way?"_

Ichigo slowly looked up " _Why do I feel so great, everything seems brighter and I feel so much stronger, I can protect my mother now."_ , talking still in his deadly tone. "You attack and threaten my mom, you kill me, and you called me SMALL!" Grand Fisher finally could see his amber eyes, but they weren't amber anymore they were glowing an ominous light blue.

This pressure is from the kid? "Short Stack you are full of surprises, and you are obviously going to be a very taste treat." Grand Fisher moved to attack Ichigo again, this time aiming to eat his soul.

Suddenly Masaki jumped in front of Ichigo's spirit form. "Move stupid girl I want the boy!" Grand Fisher yelled, Grand Fisher slapped Masaki out of his way, and she impacted the trunk of a near by tree her body lying there limply.

"Mom!" Ichigo finally snapped and a blinding blue light enveloped him.

* * *

Authors Note-

… I hate writing sad moments I am not good at them, I hope you managed to persevere it. I promise it gets better. Any ways leave a review if you feel like it I should have the next chapter up soon.


	3. Stationed Shinigami Arrives

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Regular speech"  
 _"People's Thoughts"_

Chapter 3

"No this is impossible" Screeched Grand Fisher this light _, "this reiatsu is too powerful for some random spirit it burns me."_

The blue light suddenly exploded outwards along with huge pieces of steel shrapnel, Ichigo appeared out of the smoke looking even more energetic after the reiatsu influx. And his appearance had changed; now he was dressed in a tattered black kimono that resembled his one for sword training, and yet he was still holding his bokken.

"Ah I see your reiatsu is so unstable it can't even form your zanpakuto properly shinigami, but your shihakusho is a dead give away." Grand Fisher said with a slight strain to his voice, _"_ _this spirit pressure is so intense I can't move, crap there is another shinigami on the way I got to find a way to end this."_

" _This feels great I know I can protect mom now with this power"_ "Hey Fur-ball! You better run away now"…

Ichigo slowly adopted a scowl as he waited for the monster to flea in terror.

"Fine you want to stay, I'll just take you down!" With this Ichigo charged the still paralyzed Grand Fisher, as he was moving in to deliver a powerful overhead strike he was interrupted.

"Idiots! What is going on here? First I get a typical hollow call and then I feel an intense reiatsu of another shinigami that is not my partner, and said shinigami is charging a hollow with nothing more than a bokken." A feminine voice interjected, laced with irritation, into the powerful struggle going on between spirit and hollow.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki shinigami in the 13th division of the Gotei 13, and I do not like to be confused, so this plus here will have to answer my questions after I dispose of this hollow scum." With this Rukia drew her zanpakuto, and flash stepped right above Grand Fisher, she quickly slashed down as hard as she could, but only managed to cut a little ways into the mask. _"To shallow I guess I can't end this one quickly"_

"Ow that hurt you little bitch!" Grand Fisher was finally able to move. "Screw you all I am out of here, and you" Grand Fisher stated pointing at Ichigo "I will return and I will destroy you!" With this Grand Fisher quickly transported himself into hueco mundo.

Rukia now pissed that a hollow got away from her slowly turned to Ichigo to get answers for this whole fiasco. "Now young spirit explain to me what has happened" Rukia asked a shocked Ichigo, who flinched at her tone of voice.

* * *

Author Notes-

So what is going to happen to the poor spirit form of Ichigo? Read on and find out!


	4. Talks of Midgets and Spirits

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Regular speech"  
 _"People's Thoughts"_

Chapter 4

"So you are saying that the hollow I just slayed was the Grand Fisher?" asked a shocked Rukia, Rukia was dressed in the shihakusho of the shinigami attire with her short black hair framing her pale face with her violet eyes wide in surprise. " _I still can feel the reiatsu radiating off of him. That release was so strong it pushed the rain clouds away."_

"Mhm" was all Ichigo said as he was trying to wake his mother.

"Here let me look at her kid I should be able to heal her, and then we can let you pass on." Rukia said as she approached the unconscious form of Masaki.

"Kid!" Ichigo replied clearly angry with the remark, a new tick mark forming on his head "I am almost as tall as you midget!"

Rukia had her own tick mark now. "Midget! Why you I will show you, you little punk, I am trying to help you." Rukia all but screamed back. While they argued Rukia started to heal Masaki, and try to awaken her.

"Help!? All you did was swing your toothpick around while that monster just stayed still." Ichigo screamed back with his tick mark slowly growing.

"TOOTHPICK!? Sode no Shirayuki is not a toothpick, she is a fearsome zanpakuto that just helped to save your soul!" Rukia yelled back her face now red from anger.

"Sode no Shira-what, what are you talking about? Nothing you say makes sense! Hollow, shinigami, gotei 13, my soul? Explain!" Ichigo looking put out, _"I over stepped it this time she is really angry now."_

"Sode no Shirayuki is the name of my zanpakuto, and I am a shinigami, we are spirits that help souls pass on to the soul society we operate through the Gotei 13, and we also slay monsters like Grand Fisher these monsters are called hollows. And you are now dead and your soul chain is broken, you can not return to your body so it is time for me to perform the konsō." Rukia was trying to make it easier for him to understand with some drawings. 'There do you understand now?" Rukia asked smugly

"What is this konsō, you are talking about? And why are you showing me your crappy bunny drawi-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's notebook being planted firmly in his face. "Ow what was that for!"

He failed to notice the now conscious Masaki.

"A konsō is a ritual shinigami perform to force spirits over to the soul society so that they can live in peace" Masaki informed Ichigo now that she finally roused to consciousness, " _These to fight worse than his sisters"_ but as soon as it happened Masaki started coughing up blood.

"Mom? You are awake! Are you alright? Can you stand? Do I need to get dad?" Ichigo was now acting frantic with his mother obviously hurt.

"Calm down honey, I will be fine now that Shinigami-san is here I should be fine." Masaki stated trying to calm down her erratic son.

Ichigo quickly adopted a scowl. "Why would we need help from that shrimp" Ichigo stated while pointing at Rukia.

"Shrimp! I am not short!" Rukia stated getting right in Ichigo's face

Masaki was trying and failing to hide her laughing behind her hand "Ichigo you always manage to get underneath people's skin"

Ichigo looked back at his mother while scratching the back of his head "Yeah I guess I do."

"I am sorry to interject on you guys but I do have to do my job, but I will gladly heal you first." _"This human can see me? This is a really weird family"_ Rukia said looking somber

"Yes I understand Shinigami-san, if you don't mind could I get your name?" Masaki asked also looking somber.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course I am sorry my name is Rukia Kuchiki and I am the shinigami that has been posted to this town, I am surprised that you can see me and I am sorry that I could not get here fast enough to save your son." Rukia stated now looking down avoiding eye contact.

"Rukia-san look at me" Masaki said as she placed her hand under her chin and raised her head so that she was looking into her tearful eyes. "It was not your fault this hollow had the ability to suppress its reiatsu and disguised its physical appearance, Ichigo was only able to see him because, and he saw his reiatsu."

Again Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. " _She doesn't blame me? But its my fault that he is dead."_ "You're saying that Ichigo could see his reiatsu as a human? I thought that was impossible."

"So did I" Masaki stated nodding her head with a thoughtful look. "I guess Ichigo is just a special case."

"Hey don't ignore me!" stated a still scowling Ichigo. "And I got a question for you." Ichigo said as he was pointing at Rukia. "Why did that monster thing call me a shinigami?"

Now both Masaki and Rukia looked surprised. It was Rukia who recovered first "He called you a shinigami?" at a nod of the head from Ichigo both Masaki and Rukia adopted thoughtful looks.

Again it was Rukia that recovered "I think I know! I think Ichigo is what we call a natural shinigami, that's why when his reiatsu flared he was dressed in the shihakusho." Rukia stated now sporting a smug look.

"Ah that would make sense, now Rukia-san I also have a question for you." Masaki said with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes and what would that be? Rukia asked now with a combination of a smug and curious look.

"Could you allow me to take Ichigo home to say goodbye to his family?" Masaki asked still with the soft smile on her face. "Just so that you know everyone in our family can see spirits except one of his younger sisters."

Rukia now adopted a thoughtful look. "It is against protocol but I will allow it since this is a special case." Rukia stated now also supporting a soft smile, which quickly changed to a scowl.

"Why is it a special case midget?" Ichigo asked with a very innocent look on his face.

"I am not a MIDGET! Do you hear me! I am not." It was now Ichigo sporting a smug look.

"You are too easy to mess with stupid" Exclaimed the very mirthful Ichigo.

Before Rukia could hurt the brat like she wanted to. "Ichigo! Stop being so rude to Rukia-san." Scolded a now angry Masaki.

"Sorry mom" Ichigo said still in a cheerful state, scratching the back of his head.

"Now lets get this show on the road" Rukia stated trying to stay patient. "Please could you lead the way to your household?"

"Of course Rukia-san" Stated Masaki again with a somber expression. "Follow me" Masaki finished slowly turning around, seemingly devoid of energy.


	5. Teary Farewells

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Regular speech"  
 _"People's Thoughts"_

Author Notes- I changed the end of chapter 3 to were Grand Fisher lives. Okay this is the last chapter of this arc, and the rest of the chapters should get longer after this.

* * *

Chapter 5

Everyone in the Kurosaki family was seated at the dining room table with depressed expressions on their faces. Both Yuzu and Karin were openly crying, and Masaki was not far from it herself, Isshin and Ichigo were both trying their best to look natural but were doing a bad job at it. But they had gotten through their goodbyes to Ichigo.

"So you're saying that because of my son's power you were able to save my wife's life and both of their souls" Isshin stated still trying to force a smile. "For that I must thank you Rukia-san."

"I was just doing my job Isshin-san, you don't have to thank me" Rukia stated slightly blushing from all of the formal compliments she was getting. "Does your family have anything else they want to say before I start the konzō?"

"Yes one last thing Rukia-san," Masaki was still trying to hold back her tears but she also had determination shining in her eyes. "What do you plan on doing with Ichigo when he passes over? You stated yourself that he was a special case."

Rukia got an understanding look on her face "Normally I would perform the konzō and leave him in peace in the soul society, but since he might be a natural shinigami I am going to rush back to the seireitei, and find his spirit so that he can be entered into the shinigami academy."

Masaki adopted an understanding look, "I figured that would be the case I just have one more thing to say to my son." Masaki turned to look at Ichigo who was still trying to look like a man "Ichi honey I need you to do one thing for me."

"What is it mom?" Ichigo asked with a curious expression.

"I need you to keep your smile that I love to see so much," Masaki stated now openly crying " no matter what happens in your life after you pass on I want you to stay happy, and not regret anything, keep your lovely smile and brighten the lives of the people around you, can you do that for me honey?" Masaki was giving him her most encouraging smile she could.

Ichigo now stopped trying to look like a man and took his mother's statement to heart and gave her his huge happy smile "Of course I can mom! I promise I will." Ichigo turns to look at Rukia. "Okay midget I think I am ready to leave now, you can start the konzō."

"Stop calling me a midget! And fine I will start" _"_ _This has been a very troublesome night_ _."_

Shortly after this Rukia was about to finish the konzō. "Okay it is time to finish" Rukia stated with a smile on her face. "Ichigo now would be a good time to say your final goodbye."

Ichigo looked up with his great smile plastered on his face. "Karin, Yuzu I need you both to be strong, you won't have your big brother protecting you so you will have to stay together and protect each other." Both Karin and Yuzu locked teary eyes with Ichigo's amber eyes and told him they understood.

"Dad I need you to take up my job and take care of my sisters and mom, you have to swear to protect them." Isshin locked eyes with Ichigo and promised on his life. "And lastly Mom I need you to show the girls the same love as you always have and don't change no matter what."

Masaki locked eyes with her son "Of course I will Ichi, I promise now pass on and live a good life in the soul society."

"Konzō complete, it is now time" and with this Rukia hit Ichigo on the forehead with the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki, Ichigo was slowly enveloped in a bright blue light and slowly dissipated. "Ichigo has now passed on to soul society; I must hurry back and immediately get the other shinigami to help me look for him.

Masaki locked eyes with Rukia's violet and held them for a moment "Please find and protect my son Rukia-san, I know I ask too much of you with this request but I am a mother and would do anything to help my child."

"Don't worry I will try my best to find him, but I will not protect him. He seems like he has enough potential to protect himself, I will help him get his feet under himself at the academy, but I will be there if he ever needs help."

Masaki looked back at Rukia "Thank you for all you have done Rukia-san, I hope you have luck finding my son."

With this Rukia stood up and left the Kurosaki clinic and quickly opened a portal to the seireitei. _"Were just lucky there is another shinigami in the area."_

* * *

Author Notes-

Okay that is the end of the first arc and now I can start the second one which is called Finding Ichigo, it will be short like this one probably like 3-4 chapters but the chapters will be longer. Please leave a review and tell me what you like and dislike.


	6. Ichigo Arrives in the Soul Society!

Disclaimer in first chapter.

"Regular speech"  
 _"People's Thoughts"_

Chapter 6

"Ukitake-taichou!" Rukia yells as she burst into his office. She immediately bows deeply in respect. "My deepest apologies for barging in on you sir but I have important news."

"Rukia-san it is great to see you but are you not supposed to be defending Karakura Town from hollows? Ukitake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rukia blushes when reminded of her duty. "You are correct Taichou, I apologies for leaving my post hopefully my partner can handle it for a while. But I had to report this to you Taichou."

"All is forgiven Rukia-san I know you wouldn't have left without good reasons now explain what is so urgent." Ukitake replied trying to calm down Rukia.

Rukia quickly explained the events of the hallow battle to her captain.

After Rukia finished explaining Ukitake adopted a thoughtful look. "Well he defiantly sounds like a natural shinigami, and a powerful one at that being able to paralyze a hollow with his reiatsu let alone it being the Grand Fisher which has killed over a dozen shinigami." Ukitake said still trying to decide the best action.

"Well Rukia you are in luck. Most of the squad is here so we will send out a search party for this Ichigo and see if he wants to attempt the entrance exam." Ukitake finally decided. "But be warned that since he is so young it will be your responsibility to show him the ropes" Ukitake said seriously.

Rukia bowed her head "Of course Taichou I was already planning on tutoring him with your permission."

"Oh so you think he will be able to pass the exam?" Ukitake replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Taichou after I am done with him, he will probably graduate early."

* * *

Ichigo, still dressed in his tattered shihakushō with his bokken strapped to his back, was lying in the middle of a dusty road, surrounded by run down buildings with people just walking around not caring about the little kid in the road.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, and immediately shut them from the bright sun. "Uhhh that hurt! Stupid bright light and I'm hungry." Ichigo started to get to his feet and take in his surroundings.

"Wow what a dump, I must have landed in one of the higher numbered districts that Rukia described." Ichigo said to himself.

"Hey shrimp get out of my way." A big burly man said as he swatted Ichigo out of the way like a fly.

"Ow that hurt, and don't call me short, you hippo!" Ichigo yelled at the man walking away.

Suddenly the tall burly, about 6'3, man froze, and then he slowly started to turn around, this man had a chubby face with dark brown hair and the kanji for boulder tattooed on his right cheek "Did you just call me fat?" The man asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yep, it would do you well to lose some weight tubby" Ichigo replied oblivious to the rage he was causing.

"You damn brat I'll show you who is fat" With this the man charged at Ichigo.

* * *

Ukitake had gathered his squad members that were not on assignment. They were all curious about what there captain wanted. "Members of squad 13 I have an important assignment for all of you."

The member that were talking quickly quieted down when there captain started talking.

"One of our members has found a potential natural shinigami in the world of the living that has now passed on; I want all of you to start searching the districts of Rukon for him. He is a boy at the age of 9, so he is over four feet tall; his most distinguishing trait is his bright spiky orange hair. He also has strong reiatsu so that is another thing you should be able to identify him for. And lastly his name is Ichigo Kurosaki; please look for him with the upmost haste." Ukitake finally finished by telling his squad to split in four groups and search each cardinal direction with one group.

As Ukitake walked back towards his squad quickly forming up, he approached Rukia.

"Taichou would you like me to head back to Karakura Town or search for Ichigo?" Rukia asked while bowing when she noticed her captain approaching.

"I would like you to get in the group going north and search for him, you are the only one that has felt Ichigo's reiatsu so you have a higher chance at finding him, plus Ichigo will probably feel more comfortable with a familiar face." Ukitake replied.

"Understood Taichou I will head out immediately." Rukia said with a final bow, then left to find the north group.

* * *

 **SLAM**

"What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled as he was forcefully shoved against a wall by the burly man.

"I am going to teach you some manners kid." The man replied while cracking his knuckles trying to be menacing.

"Oh really?" Was Ichigo's response now scowling, not fazed by the mans antics, he drew his bokken off his back and took a stance with both of his hands on the hilt, while holding it in front of him defensively.

"Are you trying to intimidate me kid?" _"Is he serious, he really thinks he can fight me"_ "Kid my name is Itsuki and I am also known in this district as the boulder, a bokken won't be able to hurt me so take your punishment with out a fight and I'll only hit you a couple of times."

"Hmm did you say something?" Ichigo said done with some breathing exercises Daichi showed him.

"That's it I'll just beat you to a pulp!" Itsuki said even more pissed off now.

"Tch" Was Ichigo's reply as he readied himself. _"I still feel amazing, Rukia said it was my reiatsu causing this feeling but I feel so strong."_

Itsuki was now right in front of him with his right arm drawn back for a punch. But as soon as he let it fly Ichigo reacted by slapping the inside of his wrist hard with his bokken, knocking his fist away from his face effectively parrying the mans strike that is double his size like it was nothing.

"I thought you were going to punish me chubby, is that all you have" Ichigo said mockingly. _"Wow that was easier that I thought."_

Itsuki wasn't going to let this brat humiliate him so he left lose a flurry of punches as hard and fast as possible. But to his dismay, every single one of them was batted away by Ichigo.

Slowly Itsuki grew weary and his punches were getting weaker and slower so Ichigo took a chance. As Itsuki was swinging his giant right hand towards Ichigo, Ichigo took a step forward and jabbed the tip of his bokken into Itsuki's bicep effectively stopping the attack. _"Time to take the offensive"_ As quickly as he could Ichigo bought his bokken over his head and slashed down putting all of his power into the hit, just managing to connect with Itsuki's forehead.

 **CRACK**

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, Itsuki laid on the street unconscious from the fierce hit, and his precious bokken was broken, he had swung it so hard it snapped.

* * *

" _Where are you Ichigo, you must be far away because I can't feel your reiatsu."_ Rukia thought to her self.

"Kuchiki-san do you know were we should go next?" One of the random squad members asked.

" _Why did Ukitake make me the leader of the north search group to, I am not leadership material."_ "Umm well I can't feel his reiatsu any were near here so I would say we just keep on advancing quickly." They were already in district 12 but still haven't felt anything like Rukia had described.

" _Come on Ichigo give me something I am in the spot light here, and if you make me look bad I am going to show you just how mean I can be."_

"Hey boss where you at?" A masculine voice hollered.

The crowd that had gathered around Ichigo split apart with fearful looks on their faces. The split in the crowd revealed four guys, all covered in scars and tattoos with swords strapped to their sides.

"Itsuki?" One of the men voiced when he noticed Itsuki lying on the ground.

Another one spotted Ichigo sitting with his back supported by a wall, and his broken bokken still in his hands. "Hey brat did you do this to our boss?"

Ichigo just continued sitting there his amber eyes emotionless and dull, he had just broken the last thing he had to remind him of home his heart hurt in a way Ichigo couldn't describe.

"Look I don't know how you beat Itsuki brat, but it had to have been a surprise attack and that is dirty we don't like dirty so we will just have to teach you a lesson." One of the men said after staring at Ichigo for about a minute.

Suddenly a pressure started weighing down on everyone that had gathered it felt like they could hardly breathe. Ichigo finally looked at the men that were threatening him, "Go away now." Ichigo spoke with authority in his voice his eyes glowing blue from his rising power. _"Daichi always said to control my anger but right now I am pissed off."_

"Guys maybe we should get out of here, this kid is kind of scary and it looks like he is wearing the shinigami shihakushō." One of the men voiced.

"But he beat up the boss we have to avenge him." Another replied.

"And he looks to young to be a shinigami and he doesn't have a zanpakuto, so he can't be a shinigami." All four of the guys turned there backs to Ichigo and huddled to try and decide what to do.

This entire time Ichigo was still sitting against a wall just staring at his broken bokken lifelessly. _"This hurts I feel worse than I did when Grand Fisher killed me, how do I deal with this?"_

Eventually all four guys turned back to Ichigo with resolve in their eyes. "We have decided that since you beat our boss we have to beat you to avenge him, no matter what."

Ichigo brought out of his trance looked back at the group, "You guys are still here?"

"Listen brat you just can't walk into Rukon 80 north, and act like you own the place that is our job."

"So what are you going to do about? Are you going to beat me up?" Ichigo said his voice dangerously low. The men noticed that the pressure started getting heavier.

"Yes we are, so just take it like a good kid and we won't break anything."

Ichigo decided he better stand up, when he was on his feat the reiatsu he was unknowingly gathering was causing his tattered shihakushō, and spiky orange hair to flap around in an invisible wind.

"Then I dare you to try" Ichigo finally replied his amber eyes glowing ominously.

* * *

"I can feel him again!" Rukia shouted in excitement, the north group was in district 22.

"Are you talking about that pressure that just came out of no where?" One of the members asked.

"That's him, we have to hurry the last time his reiatsu spiked this much he was trying to fight off a hollow." Rukia replied obviously nervous for Ichigo, _"I promised I would help him, I have to get to him fast before something bad happens."_

"Well you heard her let's get going!" One of the members yelled.

With that they all started running in the direction of Ichigo.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru both stopped walking and looked in the direction of Ichigo's flaring reiatsu.

Gin spoke first "Well that certainly is interesting, I don't recognize that signature at all, that is almost lieutenant level, and it is still rising. '

"Yes that is fairly interesting I wonder who is training over there, must be trying to gain their bankai." Aizen replied to Ichimaru, _"This reiatsu I can't believe I never noticed this person before, maybe I can gain another recruit."_

"We will try to find out who this person is later on, I am sure one of the captains know." Aizen finally decided.

* * *

" _So Rukia wasn't exaggerating at all, I think she underestimated this Ichigo, he certainly has a powerful prescience if I can feel him so far away, I bet the other captains have already noticed."_ Ukitake thought to himself.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro was working diligently on his paperwork, when he noticed Ichigo's reiatsu flare. _"What is this? I don't recognize this signature, could someone be trying to gain a bankai. He or she should know that he has to warn his captain about this kind of training, so that their captain can warn the other captains about it."_

A minute passed and the reiatsu was still rising, Hitsugaya was starting to get more worried. _"It is still rising; at this rate it could be dangerous!"_

"Rangiku! I am going out make sure you get your paper work done."

With that Toshiro flash stepped out of his office heading north.

* * *

Author Notes- Will Ichigo be able to take out four armed men, without his weapon? I guess we will have to see. I will try to keep most chapters to this length in total from now on. Please leave a review below telling me about what you like and dislike.


End file.
